


May I have this dance?

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Romance, Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: 2. We were dancing but all of a sudden it’s a slow song and we’re standing here awkwardly staring at each other (Prompt)





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> So back in August, someone requested this for a prompt game. Originally this took over a week, due to brainstorming and being busy with school. I believe I’ve rewritten this two times since, so it went from 800 words (i think) to 1000 to 1700. I also changed the ending, so that’s why it’s way longer. Part of me is proud of it just because it took 2 days to write it and I worked hard on it, but the other part of me kind of hates it because it feels so fast paced and idk. I just don’t like my writing sometimes? lol. Anyways, enjoy. (Update/Edit)

 It was the evening of Steven's fifteenth birthday. August 15th. And of course they were throwing a birthday party for him. It was just the gems, Connie, and Greg. They were all on the dance floor. Connie and Steven were dancing together, unsuprisingly, as Lapis stood off to the side, because she wasn't really a dancer, with Greg, who was djing the music. Garnet, Bismuth, and Pearl were chatting away. And then there Amethyst and Peridot, who were dancing together aswell. 

After one song finished, another one started. The mood of the song changed from a fun tone to a more so slow and calm one. It even almost sounded romantic. ' _Oh stars.. The dance for this song is slow dancing? Isn't it?'_ Awhile ago, Peridot's curiousity got the best of her, so she googled what a slow dance was, the definition being ' _a type of partner dance in which a couple dances, slowly, swaying to the music, usually done to very slow-beat songs, namely sentimental ballads.'_ Peridot looked over at the purple quartz, almost like she was now staring at her, with Amethyst awkwardly staring back. Both wondering if the other gem would even want to slow dance with her.

After at least a couple of seconds of just awkwardly standing there, and staring at each other, Amethyst finally spoke up, risking the chance of being rejected, "Peridot.., may I have this dance?"

Peridot hestitantly and slowly put her hand on Amethyst's, now holding it, "O-okay."

Amethyst gently pulled her in, then firmly but also gently, placing her hand onto Peridot's hip. Peridot wrapped her arms around Amethyst, with her right hand locked in with Amethyst's right hand. The rhythm of their bodies slowly danced with sentimental passionate music. Peridot found herself trembling, shaking and quivering, with her cheeks now a light shade of blue, staring at the purple gem's face. Her chest felt a mix of so many things. It felt heavy. It felt tingly. And it felt like something was pounding on it. ' _Stop staring at her like that you clod!_ ' Peridot told herself, secretly hoping that Amethyst would never notice how flustered she was. She looked down, so she wouldn't stare at Amethyst, and so it wouldn't be noticeable that she was a mess. She was a mess. She was trembling, blushing, had weird feelings in her chest. After about 30 more seconds of dancing, Peridot finally looked back up at Amethyst. Her breathing became of little depth, and her chest now felt like it was practically racing, and about to burst. Her face was now incredibly close to Amethyst's. She felt her lips inching closer to Amethyst's. She caught herself, and then immediately pulled away.

"I-I got to go..," Peridot stammered, now looking away from Amethyst, completely avoiding eye contact altogether now. She then ran off, disappearing from sight.

Amethyst just stood there, now alone on the dance floor. She was so confused and nearly in disbelief, but also somewhat hurt, with feeling like she had been punched in the gut. She felt incredibly stupid, for ever asking Peridot to slow-dance with her. She face-palmed, frustrated and mad at herseldf, ' _Ugh! I-I really messed up this time.. I should have known she was gonna get super comfortable. I should've known that things were gonna get really awkward. This is my fault.. I should've never asked her to slow-dance.. I mean.. why would she want to slow-dance with me anyways? ..I know I wouldn't want to..'_ After collecting her thoughts, she ran after Peridot, following her into the beach house, which was pitch dark. It was silent. She turned on the lights, now slowly walking. "...Peridot?" She asked, cautiously. No response. "Peri.. is.. is everything okay..?"  _'She has to be in the bathroom..'_ And so she was. Just sitting there, by herself, hiding her face in her knees, almost like she was curled up in a ball. "Oh man.. Peridot..," She sighed, "Per.. I'm sorry.. I-I should've never asked you to slow dance.."

 

After a few seconds, Peridot finally said something. "You asking me to slow-dance was not the issue," She said quietly, with a muffled sound.

"Oh? Then.. what's wrong, P-Dot? Did I.. did I do something back out on the dance floor to upset you?" Amethyst asked, now confused.

"No no.. You weren't the problem, Amethyst. You did nothing wrong," Peridot said. She then looked up at Amethyst, her cheeks now a light shade of blue. She sighed, "I'm just.. incredibly embarrased.. That's all.."

“Embarrassed? Wait. Why?” Amethyst asked.

"Because!" Peridot bursted out in frustration. She was mad. She was mad that she ran off like that, she was mad that she couldn't even slow-dance with Amethyst without embarrassing herself, she was mad. "Ergh!" She then paused, taking a deep breath to calmly collect herself. "Amethyst, it's not that I didn't want to slow dance with you.. Because frankly, I did. I did want to slow dance with you. And if I didn't want to.. I would have said so. But... I kept staring at you, and I was trembling, and blushing. Frankly, I was just a mess. And it was just very.. embarrassing."

"Ohh.. right..," Amethyst mumbled. "..Is it.. Is it because you don't like it when I touch ya or whatever? 'Cuz I've noticed that ya've gotten super uncomfortable whenever I do touch you, and I - uh - can back off if ya want me to. Y'know? If I'm ever making ya uncomfortable, just say so."

"No! That is not what I meant! ..Amethyst, I do like it when we touch.. A lot! ..Almost too much.. But I hate the way it makes me feel when we touch.. because whenever you do touch me, I just - freeze up, or blush, or tremble, or all of the above.. because I like you so much..," Peridot rambled. "And I know you've noticed. That's why I ran off.. because I was so embarrassed of you noticing how flustered I was.."

"Ughhhh.... Peridot..," Amethyst groaned.

"W-what? Did I say something wrong?" Peridot asked, now confused, but also worried that she might of done something to upset Amethyst.

"You're not the only one who becomes a complete mess.. You make me feel so mushy! Like. All. The time." Amethyst divulged, now blushing herself. "It's lame. Right?" She sighed, and then crossed her arms, "I really hate that I love the way you make me feel.."

Peridot weakly, and gently smiled at Amethyst, now smiling even more now, "I'm glad that you feel the same way.."

"Good..," Amethyst smiled back. She came over and held her hand out, "So.. you want help out of the tub?"

"Yes please.."

"Okay.." Peridot slipped her fingers into Amethyst's palm, grabbing onto her, as Amethyst helped her up. She then stepped out of the tub, her fingers still laced through Amethyst's. "So, what if I held your hand?"

"Like how you're holding it right now?" Peridot asked, as she lightly squeezed Amethyst's hand.

"Yeah.."

"It feels.. nice..," Peridot answered. To her, even the brush of Amethyst's thumb against her palm felt amazing, and lit her up inside. "But, at the same time I feel.. nervous.. But it's okay because I like holding your hand."

"So.. what if I kissed your hand?" Amethyst asked. "Would that be okay?"

"Yes."

Amethyst lifted Peridot's hand, the one that she was holding, up to the level of her lips, and then gently kissed it. 

Peridot's cheeks turned a light shade of blue, now overwhelmed with the feeling of butterflies swirling in her stomach, and the feeling of her cheeks burning.

"Was that okay?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes.."

"You sure?" Amethyst asked. "Because, I don't wanna pressure ya into doing this stuff if it's making you feel uncomfortable."

"Amethyst.. it's okay..," Peridot reassured her, squeezing the nervous gem's hand to let her know that everything was okay. And then they started staring at each other again, which was common for them. Amethyst was just so pretty. Her long, thick, and messy pale lavender hair, her little nose, her plump lips, her eyes, and her body. It was hard not to stare at her because of how pretty she found her. "So, what if you kissed me?" Peridot asked, from a sudden impulse. 

Amethyst's eyes widened, now surprised, "You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes..? Is that bad..?" Peridot asked. 

"No, dude, not at all. I guess it's just surprising.."

"Amethyst, out on the dance floor, I tried to kiss you," Peridot admitted. "How is it surprising that I want to kiss you?"

"Wait, what? You actually tried to kiss me?" Amethyst asked, now even more surprised then she was before. 

"Yes.. I did. That's also why I ran off.. I nearly kissed you, and I thought that you wouldn't want the same, so I didn't want overstep an boundary."

"Of course I want to kiss you, Peridot!" Amethyst exclaimed, now blushing herself.

"You do?" Peridot asked. Now it was Peridot's turn to be surprised.

"Yes, I do. For so long, I've wanted to kiss you, badly.. But I was never able to because I was scared of messing things up, and I also thought that you wouldn't want the same."

Now feeling brave, Peridot got closer, now stroking Amethyst's palm with her thumb, "Well.. nothing's stopping you from doing so now."

Amethyst gave her a soft but also flirtatious smile. As Amethyst's face inched closer to hers, Peridot's chest started to race, faster and faster. She could then feel herself getting closer to Amethyst, feeling her breath against her face, and seeing how dark Amethyst's cheeks were. And then it happened, she was the one who initiated the kiss, the one who gently placed her lips on the other gem's lips, giving into the urge of kissing her. . She wrapped her arms around Amethyst's neck, as Amethyst grabbed her waist, kissing her back, which deepened the kiss, stealing Peridot's breath. Then they let go, heavily breathing, giving themselves a few seconds, but then their lips met, again, and again, and again. She then looked at the purple gem, who looked blown away, entranced, head over heels.

"Holy smokes..," Peridot stammered, blown away by their first kiss. 

They let go of each other.

"So.. how do you feel now?" Amethyst asked.

"I feel so many things.. warm, fuzzy, tingly, longing for more, like my chest is racing," Peridot listed.

"Heh, I feel the same.. And yeah, kissing is addictive."

"Yeah, it is."

"Soo, do you wanna go back outside now? I mean, we don't have to butttt.. I'm pret-ty sure that the others have probably noticed that we're gone by now, and are probably wondering what's up.. Heh, maybe they assumed we ran off to make out," Amethyst rambled. Peridot blushed out of slight embarrassment. "Except.. we kind of did. But anyways, I'm rambling.. so..?"

"Yeah, you're right, we probably should go back out there," Peridot agreed.

Amethyst then slipped her hand into Peridot's, "Is this... alright?"

"It's.. perfect," Peridot smiled. Amethyst smiled back, kissing Peridot's cheek, and then they walked back out together, holding hands.

 

 


End file.
